


Spirits

by Smith_11



Series: Academia Series [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ghosts, Magic, Other, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11
Summary: In order to get information on a mysterious item, Akko must meet Lotte's family to go into the Spirit world.
Series: Academia Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. One

Akko and Amanda looked at Chariot confused.

"Then what the fuck is it?" Amanda asked. She blushed, "sorry"

"It's ok Ms. O'Neill, I don't know what it is either, but after multiple spells we found extreme unknown magic in this branch." Chariot points to the branch where it was cut. It glowed a rainbow light. "The magic stems from here."

Akko looked, "It's more than magic, some kind of energy, what can we do?"

"Well Akko and Akko only need to go to Finland with Lotte to connect with her family's traditional method of communication with spirits. I think that they can tell us what this is."

"Dammit, I wanted to go with my girlfriend on this mission, but if you say so," Amanda kisses Akko softly on the lips before leaving the room.

Akko grabs the box and the branch and runs to Lotte. After telling her about the mission, Lotte and Akko grabbed supplies and got on their brooms to fly to Lotte's hometown.

"So Lotte, your family can be able to do this right?" Akko asked. "Figure out what this branch is for?"

"Yes, my family is extremely skilled in communication with the spirit world, the other side, whatever you want to call it." Lotte replied. "But it's a long story…"

"We have a long flight, you can tell me."

"Ok."


	2. Two

Lotte grew up in a normal family, she knew she was a witch, she knew her parents, she grew up normally. She didn't have to worry about anything, she was shy, sure, and sometimes bullied. But overall normal. Her parents own a magical shop with magical items, they help witches get the stuff that they need. But they have a family tradition, they can enter the Spirit world. Which is rare for most witches.

When they enter the Spirit world, they are able to get information about anything in the universe. As long as it is peaceful and useful for good. The only downside to the spirits is that there are demons in the world as well, but they are mostly trapped in a spiritual cage. 

The flashback ends and Lotte and Akko land in Finland, they go over and meet Lotte's parents.

"Hey mom, hey dad, we need to go into the Spirit world." Lotte says.

They both nod, after making a small ritual circle, Lotte and Akko stood in it and went into the Spirit world after a few seconds. It was a pale world with blue highlights with ghosts floating around. Lotte points Akko north.

"Over there is where the Elder Spirit, he is the oldest spirit in the realm, he can tell us anything." Lotte explains.

They took a walk on a trail and went up to the Elder Spirit, he looked like an elder with a long white beard. He looks at the two girls. He gave them a soft smile. 

"Lotte it's good to see you again, and Atsuko Kagari, also known as Akko, Daughter of Arnold and Chariot." He stated.

"My Dad's name is Arnold? Never knew that," Akko stated.

"I know alot about each of you, even the whole known universe, just ask me anything and I can give it to you."

Akko pulls out the box and shows it to the Spirit Elder, but before she could take the branch out, a bunch of demons swarmed around them. They had black horns, red skin and shark teeth. They lunged at the girls and the Elder.

"Protect the Elder Akko!" Lotte yells. She pulled out her wand.

Akko pulled out the Shiny Rod.

They then started to fight.


	3. Three

Lotte and Akko began to defend against the demons that swarmed around them. Lotte used her wand to attack the demons, she pushed them back from the Elder Spirit, Akko used the Shiny Rod to attack the demons as well. As it turns out, they hated the Shiny Rod, they burned to the touch of the Rod. The demons fled as they couldn't handle the power of the two witches.

Lotte turned to the Spirit Elder, she sighs, "Ok, we are safe now, Akko, can you ask the question now?"

Akko took out the Box and showed the Branch. The Elder pondered for a second, before speaking.

"This is a cut branch from Yggdrasil," He stated.

"The world tree from Norse Myth? That means the nine world's are real!" Akko says.

"They are in danger as well, your father is going to start Ragnarok, the end of all worlds, you must stop him."

Lotte bowed, "Thank you, we will tell our team."

They left the Spirit World and quickly flew back to Luna Nova, they told Chariot about the new development.

"We need to start the quest next week, who knows what can happen," Chariot says.

An Owl flew into the ro and dropped a letter in Akko's lap. She looked at it, she found no name or return address, Chariot and Lotte were distracted with planning so she left the room to read it, she was never surprised and teared up, this would be the most important mission yet.

She ran to her dorm and out dropped the letter is a picture of Sucy.


End file.
